Star Trek: Echoes Of the Past
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After the Dominion War, One officer's choice brings back Memories from a former life as a US Navy Pilot, brought to this timeline in strange cercumstances


Tossing and turning in his bunk the tired officer could barely sleep, his long service career was almost over as the war with Dominion had come too it's final close over two months ago. His agonising decision too remain in service with Starfleet active service, or take up the offered post at Starfleet Academy teaching Historical Military Strategies too young Cadets. A decision that had hung over him since the offer three days ago. His unique insight into military history was in great demand at Starfleet Academy as was his skills as a pilot and ground operations. Around 3:15 in the morning he finally fell asleep, even knowing his shift started at 8am, for the last three days the same dream had stuck in his memories like a knife. During what he had called his 'first career' as an Grumman F6F Hellcat pilot aboard USS Enterprise CV(n) 6. And that last flight before his 'entrance' to this time frame.

May 14, 1945.

The launch order had been given, kamikaze aircraft inbound, quickly he jumped into his plane and launched from the deck with his squadron as they turned to intercept the enemy aircraft hurtling towards his home ship, the Japanese Mitsubishi A6M Zeros screamed towards the "Big E" as they quickly closed he unleashed 3 second bursts of his cannons, blasting two enemy aircraft as he darted threw the formation, quickly banking left he picked his next target yet another Zero, it was too late the aircraft had slammed into a destroyer in a large explosion causing the once proud ship to list heavily too her port side. All he could think was "Crazy Bastards" he looked up to his 12 o clock high and spotted a lone Zero heading the Big E, ripping back on his control he almost passed out from the blood flowing too his as he made a high G climb bringing him up and behind the Zero.

With a long heavy burst from his guns the enemy aircraft exploded like a bomb as he passed threw the flames and debris, with a quick victory roll he nosed down just in time too see a second Zero heading the huge aircraft carrier, with a full power dive he screamed in to intercept, but he was too late, the Aircraft had slammed into the forward section of the vessel sending flames high to the air as the carrier burned, for a moment he closed his eyes and prayed it wouldn't be the end for this proud ship the Japanese had come too hate and fear. His eyes opened in time too see the ships forward elevator was blown approximately 700 feet into the air, with a slow low pass over the ship to inspect the damage for himself, he had to bank to the right quickly too avoid the large elevator from hitting his plane, it would have been an impact that would destroy his aircraft, and him.

Suddenly a large scream filled his cockpit followed by a powerful rocking of his aircraft as if he was caught in a twister, threw his plane around the skies like a toy. It had cleared as quickly as it had began, slowly regaining his senses he looked around the ocean floor, it was clear, even the skies.

"What the hell?"

Quickly he grabbed his mask and called into the radio.

"Enterprise this is Ensign Carver… Respond. Carver too anyone on this frequency, please respond"

Only the crackle of the static radio had filled his ears as he looked around the skies and ocean for any sign of anything. Suddenly an object screamed past him at high speed rocking his Hellcat from the displacement of air around him. Struggling he finally regained control as looked around trying to find the object, it was gone.

"What the hell was THAT?"

Quickly an object appeared along side him almost the same size of his Hellcat, but completely different in design, a sleek aircraft with no means of propulsion from what he saw, perhaps the long cylindrical object glowing on it's side was an engine. He could make out some markings on it's side. "Starfleet Command Shuttle Craft 107"

"Starfleet Command? What the hell is that? Perhaps some classified department I'm not a wear of"

Suddenly a voice crackled over his radio, an unusual voice, very deep and gravely.

"Shuttlecraft 107 to unidentified aircraft, state your purpose and heading"

"Unidentified? Have you look in a mirror lately?"

"I say again.. Identify your self or we will be forced to open fire!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your fire, I'm Ensign Jonas Carver, Attached to the USS Enterprise fighter wing…"

"Enterprise fighter wing? The Enterprise is currently on deep space assignment, and THAT old battle wagon is not standard issue"

"Deep Space WHAT?"

The speakers fell silent for a moment as he ran over the conversation in his head until once more the speakers crackled back into life.

"Ensign Carver, you will follow me to a safe port where you land your craft, I assume you have enough fuel"

"Depend on how far, I got about 3 hours of fuel left"

"Understood, Stand by…"

The line once again fell silent for a moment.

"Ensign Carver, we will arrange a pick up for you shortly, maintain your course and speed, and stand by for retrieval"

"You got a carrier out here? I don't see it!"

Moments later an enormous object descended from the skies, the wake from the object violently shock the little metal plane as it's pilot once again struggled to keep in the air, until suddenly it stopped as was guided into a huge hanger by a strange green glow around his aircraft. As he touched down his engine stopped by it's self as the hanger doors pulled closed behind him.

He pulled his canopy open and climbed out of his plane quickly drawing his revolver as a Japanese officer in strange uniform walked towards him.

"Damn it, some Jap secret weapon"

Aiming his weapon he readied too fire before it was pulled away by a large blue creature with a line down the centre his face as the Japanese man spoke too him.

"Ensign Carver? I'm Crewman Yamamoto, The Captain wishes too speak with you"

"Carver. Ensign Jonas. Service number…."

"Relax Carver, your amongst friends"

"Carver. Ensign Jonas. Service number SC174-5564-A"

"Ensign, Relax. Please follow me"

Unsure of his fate at this time, the young pilot followed the Japanese man he knew he had nothing else too loose, besides if the Japanese Empire had built this floating whatever, there was nothing the US could do about it.

I didn't take long for him to reach what seemed to be the bridge, it was awash with activity, people running around like lost sheep. Shocked and amazed his eyes scanned the room quickly until he came to notice a large window at the front of this bridge, his eyes widened as he saw the skies darken to be replaced with the darkness of space until the Earth it's self was in sight. Quickly he was motioned into a small room on the side of the bridge.

"Captain, this is Ensign Carver as you requested"

"Thank you crewman. Ensign, please take a seat. I have a few questions for you"

As the Crewman left, Carver sat in the chair and laughed slightly as he look around the tiny office.

"You have questions? Where the hell am I? Where is Enterprise and my Squadron?"

"Enterprise? Of course… Ensign do you know where you are? or how you got here?"

"The last thing I remember I saw Enterprise hit by a Zero, it blew off her forward elevator, then I had too fight some incredible turbulence, then I was cut up by your rocket plane."

Thinking quickly the old Captain leaned back in his chair and nodded, he had decided to explain where he was, and when.

"My name is Captain Gideon Cole, commander of the USS Hornet, a Cadet training vessel attached to Starfleet Academy, we where running a series of battle simulations against one of our shuttles when our sensors picked up some unusual reading. Massive tachyon emissions, we dispatched the shuttle to investigate. Shortly after our sensors detected your vessel, from what I've been told… you've been threw one hell of a battle Ensign"

"USS Hornet? She was sank over a year ago, Starfleet Academy? Captain… What the hell is going on?"

"We believe that you some how fell into some kind of, temporal warp that threw you 418 years into your future"

With a loud laugh he stood from the chair and walked too the door before turning back too the Captain with a large smile on his face.

"2363? You guys had better come up with something better then that, 'you think I came in on the last drop of rain? The year is 1945, USS Enterprise CV(n)6 has just taken a hit by kamikaze Zero, and you are holding me against my will. I will not Say anything else"

"Ensign, What I said is the truth"

"Carver. Ensign Jonas. Service number SC174-5564-A"

With a Jump he awoke from his sleep and looked around, yet again this tired old warrior had awoken in this time, 2376. But his decision still weighted heavily on his mind.

"Screw it!"

With a slight smile on his face he typed in the acceptance code into his computer. If the Academy wanted him, then got him. After all, once, along time ago; they accepted him for who he was when he joined too serve Starfleet in the same way as he once served the United States Navy.

Story By G.


End file.
